


Later

by Brandnewandancient



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Citadel DLC, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandnewandancient/pseuds/Brandnewandancient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard could feel her eyes glazing over as Brooks and Liara worked on recovering the data from the casino. It was obvious even to her that this process would take a while and she decided to leave them to it, her mind having been distracted since she had stepped onto the red carpet earlier that evening. Stepping into the kitchen, she grinned to herself when her eyes landed on Kaidan who was standing next to the fire, still dressed to the nines. He hadn’t yet bothered to change back into his fatigues and she was fairly certain he had a very specific purpose for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kaidan Porn Week over on tumblr. Best week on the internet if you ask me!

Shepard could feel her eyes glazing over as Brooks and Liara worked on recovering the data from the casino. It was obvious even to her, that this process would take a while and she decided to leave them to it, her mind having been distracted since she had stepped onto the red carpet earlier that evening. Stepping into the kitchen, she grinned to herself when her eyes landed on Kaidan who was standing next to the fire, still dressed to the nines. He hadn’t yet bothered to change back into his fatigues and she was fairly certain he had a very specific purpose for that.

She felt her pulse flutter as she leaned against the granite counter to simply drink in the sight of him. Vega shifted and studied her, following her gaze to see what she was staring out. “Hell of a view, eh, Commander?” he smirked at her and gestured towards the wall of windows, resisting the urge to laugh at her obviously awe-struck expression.

“Yeah, it really is,” she murmured absently. “Excuse me,” she muttered and pushed off the counter to saunter closer towards the Major. She brushed just past his shoulder, not quite touching him as she moved past him to lean her hip against the ledge in front of the fire.

He let his arms drop as he tilted his head to look down at her, eyebrows raised as he waited for her to speak.

“Let’s talk about that invisible damage, Major,” she purred, her voice husky with need. Her lips curved in a soft smile and suggestion hung heavy between them as her gaze skimmed up and down his body. It lingered at his hips and again at his chest, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. The warmth of the fire at her back relaxed her more than she thought possible and desire pulsed in her core as she studied him. “You look good in that get-up,” she drawled, one eyebrow arched as she smirked at him. “I bet you look even better out of it.”

He chuckled deep in his throat and shifted when he felt his pants grow tighter as a result of her perusal. “Well, thanks,” he took and step closer and rest a forearm against the warm stone of the fireplace. “You looked beautiful this evening,” he murmured, the reflection of the fire dancing in his eyes.

“Oh?” she shifted slightly so her leg rubbed light against his. “And what about now?”

“Fishing for compliments, Shepard?” he laughed softly, his lips quirking up in a smile. “Right now, you look like that cat that got the cream.”

She grinned and stood, pleased with her expert maneuvering of the battlefield so that when she did so, her breasts brushed lightly against his chest and her hand rested against his hip. “This pussy hasn’t gotten the cream yet, but I intend to.”

His eyes widened slightly in surprise, “Ah, is now really the best time? I mean, we’re not exactly alone.” In direct opposition to his words, his palm skimmed along the curve of her waist, stopping at the side of her breast, his thumb gently caressing her through the layers of fabric. His head dipped down and she held her breath waiting, hoping his lips would meet hers because then she knew she’d have him. “We’re in the middle of a mission, Shepard. We’ll have to wait.”

Her fingers tightened on his hips, pulling him closer, “That’s never stopped you before,” she replied with a soft hum in the back of her throat as his fingers continued their caress.

He shook his head with a smile and took a reluctant step back. “Later, okay?”

She nearly pouted and he almost laughed but smothered it with a cough before he hurried off to make his escape. She crossed her arms over her chest, unwilling to let this go. She kicked off the uncomfortable shoes and grinned. Getting into this dress had been a two-person operation. She had no doubt getting out of it would be the same. She located Kaidan a few minutes later using her terminal to send off a few Spectre reports and grinned when she noticed that a couple of them were hers. “Hey, thanks. I hate doing the paperwork, but you didn’t have to.”

He pushed back from the desk and raised an eyebrow when she took the opportunity to slide onto his lap. “Ah, no problem. Shepard, what are you doing?” there was a hint of warning in his tone that had her hesitating.

“Hmm? Oh, I need some help getting out of this dress,” she replied and leaned into him, resting her cheek against his shoulder and inhaling his scent. There was the barest hint of cologne, something to her knowledge he never wore. There was a sensual mix of sandalwood and vanilla, her nose not missing the Alliance issue soap she had stocked in her bathroom underneath it all. She bit her lip slightly for a moment when she recognized the scent of his armor polish he used to keep his gear in top condition. She relaxed against him and felt his arms come up to wrap around her, the knuckles of one hand rubbing up and down her spine. She sighed, she could get used to this.

“You mean to tell me that a career soldier that can gear up in two minutes flat without help needs a second pair of hands to get out of a dress?” she caught the hint of skepticism in his tone, and her lips curved in a smile.

“Have you seen this get up? Liara and Kasumi practically melted me down and poured me into it.” She leaned back when he coughed again to smother a chuckle and met his gaze. “Besides, I thought the best part of a black tie event was taking the clothes  _off_.” She reached up and tugged on his collar and frowned when his hand covered hers and pulled it away with an amused shake of his head.

“Later, Shepard, I promise,” he murmured, his lips whispering against hers when he angled his head towards hers and her eyes fluttered shut. She squirmed in his lap and he smiled, he was playing hard to get and she knew it. She could already feel him through his pants, his dick twitching beneath her warm heat as he captured her lips in a sweet kiss. There was the barest hint of whiskey still lingering on his lips, drinks they’d each consumed at the casino while they mingled with the other guests. Their biotic metabolisms had long since burned off the alcohol, but the taste remained, spicy and warm.

She sighed against his mouth as his tongue probed hers, sliding past to stroke, to taste, to fill her mouth as only he could do. She was trembling in his hold, one hand at the small of her back pulling her incrementally closer, the other resting on her hip, sliding up and down the sleekly corded muscle of her thigh. Her fingers curled around the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer until her breasts melted against his chest, their stomachs flush with static and dark energy snapping between them.

“Ahem.” Shepard and Kaidan both froze and her eyes snapped open and she felt hot lust curl in her belly at the sight of dark energy swirling in his warm brown eyes. She tilted her head towards the doorway and saw Cortez and Vega standing there with a deck of cards in hand. The pilot had a knowing smile on his lips and he seemed on the verge of tugging Vega away with him before the bigger man spoke up. “We were going to play some Skyllian Five while we waited. We can, uh, deal you in, if you want, Lola.”

Shepard shifted and felt Kaidan’s hands tighten on her hips for a brief second before he released her so she could stand. “Sure Vega, I need to get out of this dress first though.”

Vega grinned at her, his eyes raking over in with a leering gaze, “I dunno, Lola, you look pretty good,” his voice was husky, but his eyes twinkled mischievously to let her know he was teasing.

She felt Kaidan’s fingers splay across the small of her back applying gentle pressure as he stepped behind her. “I think we both need to get out of these clothes,” he murmured to her, steering her towards the door. “We’ll be back down in just a minute, Vega.”

Cortez shook his head and Vega laughed, “I doubt that,” he muttered under his breath as they walked past. “C’mon Esteban, let’s deal some cards.”

Shepard twisted her head to look back at Kaidan as they climbed the stairs, “So Vega mentions I look nice and now you’re interested?” she asked, eyebrow raised with amusement.

He shook his head, “Shepard, I’m always interested,” he nearly purred. “There is a difference between interest and appropriate timing, you know. Now is, uh, not appropriate.” He glanced over as Zaeed and Garrus both rolled their eyes at the pair as they passed the duo and entered the bedroom. She scoffed but said nothing, slipping into her closet to grab a clean uniform for them both.

She nearly sighed when she felt his hand on her back, slowly tugging down the zipper that kept her in the restricting dress, the knuckle of his thumb rubbing along her spine as he went. She wiggled her shoulders and started to turn to face him, but he just chuckled and snatched his clothes out of her hand and headed for the bathroom. “Tease,” she muttered under her breath as she watched him walk away, already planning her next move.

She peeled the dress off and snagged a sweatshirt off the bed, shrugging it on and zipping it halfway before she inhaled deeply and realized it was his that she was wearing. Dark blue with two white stripes down the arms, the Spectre symbol proudly emblazoned on the chest brought a smile to her lips. It had been a gift to him, a small thing she’d found in a tiny shop in the Wards shortly after the attempted coup on the Citadel. Now it had seen better days, the cuffs were stretched out and slightly fraying from wash and wear but it was comfortable and familiar.

She padded over to the bathroom with her long legs bare, her fingers twitching on the knob when she heard water running on the other side of the door. Silently, she slipped into the smaller room and grinned when he turned as he realized he was no longer alone. Naked from the waist up,  her eyes followed the trail of crisp black curls that dipped from his navel and disappeared beneath the band of his briefs. His pants were unbuttoned, considering he was in the midst of taking them off but Shepard wasn’t one to miss an opportunity. Her hands reached out and lightly raked through the curls she could touch.

She stepped forward and pinned his hips back against the vanity, her blue eyes heated with desire. “Is it later, yet?” she murmured before raising up on her toes to press her lips against his. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she smiled against his mouth when she felt his hands gripping her hips, pulling her closer to feel the bulge in his pants pressing against her belly.

“Yeah,” he nearly growled and flipped their positions, boosting her up on the countertop as his mouth ravished hers, his hands moved from her waist to cup the back of her head in a fierce kiss that had a moan sticking in her throat. He smirked at her, tugging down the zipper of her sweatshirt. “You don’t have clothes of your own, Shepard?” he asked as he pushed the fabric to the side.

“They don’t smell like you,” she countered with a sigh as his lips travelled down her jaw, trailing kisses along her collarbone. “I can take it off if you want,” she murmured, sucking in a breath when he purred against her skin and took a stiffened nipple into his mouth. His thumb caressed the other and her head fell back on a strangled moan when she felt his teeth lightly scraping against her sensitive flesh.

He nudged her knees apart with his hips and felt her hand following along the edge of his pants, dipping into the opening and drawing a groan from his throat when her fingers wrapped around his thick erection. Her hand pumped up and down his length with slow, smooth strokes, dark energy swirling over her skin as their need for each other grew. The stubble on his jaw rasped against her skin and her fingers tightened slightly around him.

Her breath caught in her throat as his hand slid up her thigh, one long finger parting her folds to find her already hot and wet for him. Shallow pants came from her as he slid a finger into her slick entrance, his mouth still suckling her breast. She squirmed on the cold granite, the fingers of one hand biting into the flesh of his side, pulling him closer. “Kaidan,” she panted, her legs wrapping around his waist, her ankles crossed to hold him there with his hand trapped between then. “Now…Please?” she finished breathlessly when his mouth came away from her breast and he looked at her with pure need and anticipation glazing over his warm brown gaze.

Kaidan smirked and swiftly pushed his pants down his hips and before she could protest, lifted her from the counter and turned her so her back was to him. She shrugged her shoulders to let his jacket slide from her arms and with a flick of her wrist, it lay in a heap on the floor. He trailed a finger down her long, lithe back, making her moan at the feel over his hands caressing her skin. She sighed and leaned forward on her elbows, smiling when she felt him lean forward to press his lips against the puckered scar on the back of her shoulder from a rifle slug on the Collector base.

She moaned softly at the sensation, complying willingly when he nudged her feet apart, groaning when he entered her from behind. Her eyes flew to meet his in the mirror in front of her, watching him watching her. It was… _hot_. Big hands gripped her hips as he started to move, pumping into her with strong, sure strokes, dragging breathy cries from her throat with each roll of his hips.

And still she watched him, her lashes fluttering and her lips parting as tension built up and her muscles clenched around him as her orgasm rocked her, his name flying from her lips and the fingers of one hand digging into his wrist, the other braced against the granite. The sensation was too much and he joined her as he reached his own climax with a grunt.

He slipped out of her with a soft hiss and wrapped his arms around her and pressed his cheek to hers with a soft sigh. “Mmmm… Sorry, I didn’t mean for it to be so qui-”

She turned in his arms and stopped his flow of words with a kiss. “Shh… Don’t ruin it. It was exactly what I wanted.” Shepard’s lips curved into a dazed smile as she rested her cheek against his shoulder. After a long moment of holding each other, hands drifting over flushed skin and soft kisses, she pulled away from him with a reluctant twist of her lips. “I guess we should go see what the others are up to, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Time to go find out who else is trying to kill you this time,” he frowned and she could see the worry lines marring his brow. She reached over and smoothed them with her finger, “It’s just another mission,” she murmured.

“I know, but I don’t have to like it,” he replied, wrapping his long fingers around her wrist and pulling her knuckles to brush his lips over them. She chuckled at the gesture and smiled and felt the hot coil of lust twisting in the pit of her belly.

She sighed, “We better get back down there before we have a repeat.”

He laughed and nodded, “You’re the boss.”

She poked him in the chest on her way out of the bathroom, “And yet you never hesitate to take charge when we get naked. I wonder why that is. You don’t have a complex about banging your boss do you?”

He smirked in response.


End file.
